When the smoke clears
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: Church has always had a checkered past. From affiliating with 'The Director' to theft and murder. Church has seen, and aided, it all. Until now. Now faced with troubling past problems bubbling to the surface, Church must unlock his past, by creating his future. Join me, RVW. As we rummage through my morbid mind, searching for the remnants of both the alive and deceased.
1. Chapter 1

A boy shivered in the corner, tears swelling from his eyes. His name was Leonard Church, he wasn't sure how he got there, or how to leave, he only knew one thing.

He WAS there.

In the swirls of smoke and roars of fire, he was there. In a burning building. His leg stuck under a metal beam, twisted and bleeding profoundly. No-one knew he was there but he was. His voice drowned out by the alarms and commands of firemen. He was alone. Leonard squinted his eyes shut, trying desperately to escape the smoke of which wished to swallow him whole. When he spotted something. A ventilation pipe! He could barely move or breathe but he had to try. He drew his body as near as possible, and screamed.

The constant yells of commands quietened and Leonard cried out once again. He heard them. They heard him. He heard them hearing him - if that was even possible.

Yet just as the shadow of an angel approached, the smoke surrounded him. And the pitch black was all he saw...

* * *

When he awoke, he was scared. When he awoke he was... different.

Leonard felt... odd. And not just because of the heavy painkillers. His vision was weird, he saw patches of black, and then realised the patches were really blood drops resting upon his eyes.

He tried to look around. He could not move. He HAD to leave! He did not belong here. He did not even belong in heaven, Leonard was sure he would die soon, and be sent to the deepest depths of hell.

The boy simply fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke early in the morning, or at least it seemed early. His vision had improved, of course it was always shit without his glasses. His leg ached - no it burned. Which was why he had immediately come to believe he had burnt it.

Come to think of it, why the _fuck_ was he here? Why was he in hospital? He had been trying to avoid human confrontation!

And then he remembered, and visibly deflated.

He had been being chased, he was nothing but a run-away. His psychopath of a father had sent men to chase him. He was wanted dead or alive. He had climbed the drainpipe to a building and clambered through a open window. His 'friends' had decided to kill me. They lit the house aflame.

So... shouldn't he be dead?

He still couldn't move, or produce a sound. So instead drifted off into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

* * *

He awoke once again, feeling much stronger, much more... well... he couldn't describe it. **(sorry!)**

Looking up, he saw a young nurse checking his vitals, not noticing he was awake. When she did, her surprise was immeasurable.

"Oh! You are awake! Hello." She said with a surprised, yet somewhat monotone voice. Leonard groaned in response.

"No, no. You mustn't sit up." she smiled, pushing him down to his mattress as he attempted to sit up.

If looks could kill, she would be dead many times over.

"Um... I will go and fetch Dr. Grey." She mumbled as she tottered out of the room. What a moron.

Barely thirty seconds after, a woman in white with red accents strode in.

"Hello! My name is Dr. Grey! You can call me Emily! Do you have a name?" she beamed

Church sent a glare her way, "Of course I have a name, dipshit."

"And what may that be?"

"Why the fucking hell would I ever tell you? Bitch."

His voice was small and scratchy, and although it was clear it hurt to talk she didn't seem to notice.

"So we can communicate silly! I don't want to have to call you..." Her voice trailed off as she checked through her notes, "Patient 3094."

Leonard snarled at her. "Fuck off."

Her voice was loud, high-pitch, annoying and so many things he disliked. He glared at her. She was giving him a migraine. However once again she didn't seem to notice.

"If i 'fuck off' _then_ will you tell my your name?"

"FINE!"

"Out with it then."

"Leonard. Leonard Church. Now fuck off."

"Okay then mister 'Leonard Leonard Church' though i must admit, having the same name twice in your full name is quite odd." And with that she fled the room.

"Fuck..."

* * *

 **RVW's Profile:**

 **Name: Red Versus Wolf**

 **Addictions: red vs blue / fanfiction**

 **personality: Swearing asshole with a hidden heart of gold**

 **Sex: gal**

 **Country: Russia**

 **Home: England, Wales**

 **Family: mummy + Brother**

* * *

 **Ok, part one of my master plan is done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Welcome back everyone, now I notice this story has no reviews and I had been going to wait for one for idea's, but whatevs, ive been wanting to update for a while now.**

 **So if you're enjoying, need to criticize or other stuff, just leave a review! PS : Sorry for the short update**

 **Without further ado, let us continue.**

* * *

 _A man in grey and black clothing stood above Leonard. Lime green eyes piercing into his soul. Lips in a tight, disapproving line._

 _"This is not acceptable. You will take over the project when you are older Leonard." His voice deep, angry, disappointed._

 _"I'm sorry, I really am sir." Stuttered Church, an unwavering sense of panic made itself known through his facials. "I will try harder si-"_

 _"Time is not a luxury we have," The older man cut him off, "I know you are aware of that."_

 _"Yes sir..."_

 _The man sighed and sat down, motioning to Church, telling him to take a seat. "My apologies, I know this cannot be easy for you. The decision you make tomorrow will either guarantee the success of the project, or jeopardise it completely."_

 _"Yes, I understand sir."_

 _"Make the right choice."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Yes Direct- I mean sir!"_

* * *

Church awoke in a petrified rust, eyes snapping open. He did not enjoy that memory, and disliked its contents.

He observed his surroundings and nodded to himself as he recalled what had happened.

He had run away. He was in a fire. He is now in hospital.

Church sighed as he picked up his tattered rucksack, and collected his little burnt treasures. A few of his possessions had survived the flames and had been dropped off to him that morning.

Peering outside, the corridor was busy, he wasn't going anywhere. Then again, he'd escaped before, hadn't he! He walked over to the window. 4th floor... yeesh... if he fell... well...

ITS WORTH IT!

Smirking, he tied his bedsheets together, attached one side to his bed and the other to his rucksack. He then chucked the bag over the edge, and slid down the makeshift rope.

* * *

Meanwhile a cloaked woman was walking through a alleyway. Watching. Always watching. Watching his every move. It was her objective after all, secure the Alpha, do that, and all the power was _hers!_

Looking around, she felt an odd feeling of dread well up in her stomach. A taller, stronger woman stood behind her. A shiver ran down her spine an she felt the new arrival exhale.

"Who's there? I'll warn you, I'm armed!"

"Agent South Dakota."

Her heart stopped beating. She was drowning is shock, this woman knew who she was, although she was cloaked, disguised!

"I _said_ WHO'S THERE!?"

Agent South spun around, blade in hand. The figure was gone.

"Oh South... You _really_ don't remember me?"

The cloaked freelancer roared in fury, **"WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"**

"Your past come back to haunt you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long LONG delay, family drama and shit. Soooooo... I'm actually considering ditching this story and making a RVB and Ninjago crossover. Tell me what ya think of that.**

 **Also... Srsly? 1 freaking review? YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO GIVE SUPPORT!**

 **And a big thank you to:**

 **Erio - For commenting and giving a damn.**

 **Dragon Whisperer - Bothering to answer questions VIA Private Message.**

 **So yeah. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Church** **P.O.V**

Back on the streets again, same old, same old.

Still, it kinda pisses me off. So much changed, and everyone is acting as though all is right in the world. As if their contribution _actually_ made a diffrence.

As if they care.

But really, everyone is just some weird jackass only existing to be a pawn in the directors plan. It's complete fucking _bullshit._

I hear yelling. I recognise that voice... I don't remember much since the 'breakout.' She appeared out of no-where. I was thinking. Trying to remember... _Something..._ I don't remember what that something is. But it was important...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **TIME: MOTHER OF INVENTION BREAKOUT**

 **GOAL: *Classified***

 **LEAD: AGENT TEXAS**

 _I was standing in the center of a strange room. It was quite odd... Almost pixalated somehow._

 _I was waiting for someone... Something... What was it again? I know I have to wait here, but why? What's going on?_

 _I look at my hand. It is strange... Glowing... Maybe it's this weird armour on me... Wait. How did I get armour?_

 _Oh yeah. I remember joining the army. But I wasn't meant to leave for a few days... Where am I?_

 _I am in the center of a strange room. It is quite odd... Almost pixalated somehow._

 _I was waiting for someone... Something... What was it again? I know I have to wait here, but why? What's going on?_

 _I look at my hand. It is strange... Glowing... Maybe it's this weird armour on me... Wait. How did I get armour?_

 _Oh yeah. I remember joining the army. But I wasn't meant to leave for a few days... Where am I?_

 _I am in the center of a strange room. It is quite odd... Almost pixalated somehow._

 _I was waiting for someone... Something... What was it again? I know I have to wait here, but why? What's going on?_

 _ **WHAT'S GOING ON?!**_

 _ **WHAT'S HAPPENING?!**_

 _ **WHERE AM I?!**_

 _ **"WHO AM I?!"**_

"Alpha... You're Church."

 _I around, frightened by the sudden presence behind me. It is strange... Yet comforting for some reason. It scares me._

" **W-Who are y-you?"**

 _My words are weak. Feeble. Moronic. I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _Stupid!_

"You... You don't know me?"

 _...I'm so goddamn stupid..._

 _Her voice is hurt. Suprised. Guilty, even. Were we friends? Did I know her?_

 ** _"Oh? Oh, oh ,oh! I-I-I'm sorry... I'm just... Ummmm... I'm j-just really... Tired..."_**

 _Stupid exuses! Stupid me! What's wrong with me?!_

"It's okay... Listen, I'm gonna need you to come with me now... Ok?"

 _I observe her. Checking her. She seems trustworthy... Clearly a born fighter. The awesome ass and sexy tits just happen to be an added bonus._

 _But my answer is immediate. As if it's by default..._

 ** _"No, I can't do that, I'm waiting for someone... Something..."_**

"Who are you waiting for?"

'You.' _I think to myself, as a private joke. But in all seriousness:_

 ** _"I'm not_** _**sure..."**_

 _Hmmmmm... Am I playing the hard-to-get, or the moronic-retard?_

"You don't know?"

 _ **"Nope."**_

 _"_ Then why not come?"

 _Good question. I don't see anyone to stop me..._

 _ **"I think it's important."**_

"Do you like it here?"

 ** _"Fuck this place."_**

"Come with me then."

 **"One question first**."

"Yeah?"

 **"Who ARE you?"**

"Let's just say... We used to be close..."

 ** _"Oh... Ok."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah.**

 **Soooo... Not an update. Just a note to the very few people who like this story.**

 **It's crap.**

 **Due to the little-support, bad grammar, no plot line and my laziness, I'm taking it down.**

 **In other words:**

 ** _It's going down_**

 ** _I'm yelling tiberrrrr_**

 **Couldn't resist.**

 **So yeah, it'll be gone at the end of this month. If anyone wants to keep a copy just pm me on either this site or wattpad. the username there is** **CobaltBlueRose.**

 **Anys, I thank you for your patience.**

 **-RVW**

 **P.s: If I send it to you, you are not to publish it without** **permission** **.**


End file.
